While the styles of haircuts are numerous and are constantly changing, the fundamentals for cutting hair to achieve a particular style has remained unchanged for the most the part. Traditional methods of cutting hair include such factors as the area of the head where the cut will be made, the location of hairlines, the length of the hair for the style, the texture of the hair, the curl of the hair, the growth pattern of the hair, the thickness or density of the hair, the shape of a person's face relative to the shape of the style of haircut, and the angle at which the hair is cut relative to the desired style. Some methods for cutting hair may employ the actual removal of sections of hair to effect a particular haircut style. This is accomplished by cutting the hair in such a manner that it causes the hair to bend at predetermined points by causing the strands of hair to become oval at the points of bending which forms a wave in the surface of the hair.
Additionally, other methods of cutting hair may identify regions and areas of the head and lengths of the hair with respect to cutting the hair, but these cuts are without consideration of the angle of the head shape at the location of the cut. Traditionally, the angle at which hair is cut is one in which the angle is determined relative to the floor. As such, 0 degrees would be cut in a horizontal line parallel to the floor; 180 degrees would be cut in a horizontal line parallel to the floor with the hair being pulled straight up towards the ceiling; and 90 degrees being pulled out from the head and held in a straight line between the floor and the ceiling, parallel to both and cut vertically, perpendicular to both.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.